The Morning After
by clerky
Summary: Just a light hearted romantic little one shot


I hadn't tried writing a fic in ages and it turns out that I'm still an Aarsonist at heart.

This is a bit fluffy but I'm in a bit of a fluffy mood at the moment.

This could be loaded with spelling mistakes so I apologise in advance

ITV own these characters not me

Aaron slowly and quietly closed the door behind him and looked around the room. The morning sun was just starting to peep through the curtains and lit a path from the door to the bed. He crept over quietly and stood for a moment and watched as Jackson's chest slowly moved up and down with each breath. Aaron wondered how he felt each morning when he opened his eyes. Did he forget just for a few seconds that he couldn't walk or touch or move or feel. He didn't know which would be worse - thinking about being so helpless 24/7 or having those few optimistic moments when everything seemed to be ok before being hit by reality once again. Both scenarios seemed like a living hell to him, but Jackson is different, he's so strong, stronger than him anyway.

He kicked off his boots and gently sat on the edge of Jackson's bed before lifting up his legs and lying on his side at the very edge of the bed. He was afraid to move or to get any closer in case he accidently hurt Jackson but he just knew that he had to be here. As he stared at Jackson so many thoughts were flying through his head. Good memories and bad, old and new. He smiled to himself as he thought about their holiday. For the first time in his life Aaron didn't feel like he had to put on an act in front of people. He wasn't quite ready for moonlight strolls hand in hand along the beach but he didn't pull away when Jackson reached out to touch him when they were in bars or eating in the hotel restaurant. Of course Aaron had to ruin it by getting in a strop when one of the waiters kept flirting with Jackson. As had been the case so many times during their relationship Jackson had been the reasonable one and had to talk Aaron down. They spent the next 12 hours making up in their hotel room so the argument had been worth it.

Aaron raised his arm and gently brushed along Jackson's chest before letting it settle around his waist. As he looked at his sleeping boyfriend he couldn't help but think about how close he'd come to losing him. He hadn't told anyone but he was still having nightmares about the night of the crash. Nobody could understand what it felt like to see Jackson lying in the tangled mess of what was left of his van with blood pouring down his face. He talked to him until the ambulance arrived but had no idea if he was alive or dead. That night would stay with him for the rest of his life but the last thing he wanted to do was burden Jackson with his problems when he had so much to deal with himself. He'd gone through so much and was looking to the future and trying to make the most of his life. The last thing he needed was Aaron moaning about a few bad dreams.

As he thought about that night Aaron could feel tears welling up in his eyes. He shook his head to shake away the emotion inside of him. He didn't want Jackson waking up to find him lying there crying at him. He already thought that he was over emotional and needy and tears first thing in the morning probably wouldn't change his mind about this.

Jackson's eyes flickered and he started to move his head. Aaron removed his hand from Jackson's warm body and gently began to rub his cheek, feeling the stubble along his fingertips. Jackson's eyes shot open in surprise, momentarily anxious about not being alone. As he became more alert though a wave of relief swept over him and his scowl quickly became a smile. He looked deep into the eyes of the man he loved. The man who had finally told him the night before that he loved him too. The man who had promised to share everything with him, good and bad.

_"Hey you"._

_"Hey you too"_

Aaron wished that he could have thought of something better to say. After all he'd hardly slept the night before and had spent an hour waiting for Jackson to wake up. He'd had plently of time to think of a sarcastic one liner but seeing Jackson's handsome face light up at the sight of him had completely thrown him. As words failed him there was only one thing for it - he cupped his hand around the back of Jackson's neck and pulled himself up until their warm lips met. So many of their mornings had started like this in the past and would end with both of them lying exhaused in the middle of the bed, a maze of arms and legs. As much as Aaron insisted that a lack of a physical relationship didn't bother him it tore Jackson apart that he could no longer fulfill all of his needs.

They had cleared the air about alot of things the previous night though. About the accident, Flynn, their future. Aaron wasn't keen but Jackson insisted that they talked about sex. They didn't exactly decide on anything but they agreed to look at their options. Most of all they agreed to be open and honest with each other. No more secrets. No more running away from their problems.

Jackson broke away from their kiss abruptly and Aaron looked at him confused.

"_Anyway, how did you get in here"_

Aaron blushed _"Your mum shouldn't leave her keys lying on the worktop. Anyone could steal them"_

As they laughed they head footsteps on the stairs and that could mean only one thing - Hazel was up. In a panic Aaron tried to turn around and get off the bed but slipped off the edge and onto the hard floor. As Hazel reached the bottom of the staircase and turned to face Jackson she was puzzled as to why he was laughing aloud.

"_Why are you so perky this early in the morning?"_

Her question was answered when a sheepish Aaron emerged from under the bed

"_Blimey, did you sleep down there all night"_

_"It's a long story mum"_ Jackson interrupted. "_Any chance of some breakfast, I'm starving"_. That seemed to stop Hazel in her tracks and she moved towards the kitchen still with a look of suspicion on her face.

_"I'd better get to work too" _Aaron smiled, relieved that Jackson had distracted Hazel. He didn't want to have to explain to either of them that he'd not found the keys on the worktop and had actually gone rooting in Hazel's handbag for them.

"_Lunch in the Woolie?" _Jackson asked. This was music to Aaron's ears. Jackson's confidence had been knocked badly since the accident and he was always conscious of people staring at him when they were out in public. They were both getting used to a new way of life and for Jackson to be the one to suggest going somewhere was another small step for him.

"_It's a date" _Aaron replied _"and one other thing"_. He leaned down and moved close to his boyfriend's ear "_Never forget how much I love you"_ he whispered before pulling himself back up and towards the door. As he closed it behind him the last words he heard were Hazels...

"_Who's been in my handbag?"_


End file.
